


SHATTERED

by STAILS565



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Bonded Pairs, Cheating, Gen, M/M, Man Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yin Yang cheats on Gunner, leaving the Swedish heartbroken, and torn. Will they be together or torn apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHATTERED

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic, the last installment of my yaoi series.
> 
> No copyright intended

*~ INTRO~*

Friendship, Brotherhood can grow into love, if your closer, to someone special, you will grow a connection, a bond to that certain person, and it will developed into a love, love that is powerful than anything, but sometimes during a relationship, theres hardships, a relationship, brotherhood, and friendship, are in stake in everything, even from themselves not just evil. Two certain people will fall in love, one that will be pure of heart, another, about the same, but different. Will their love survive from evil even from themselves or will they become split, and forever be alone without the other?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are honored ^_^


End file.
